Someone like him?
by FiveFootAngel
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke story. Sasuke's a 'charm free zone' after a foolish bet is made can Itachi and Gaara fix that little problem? Warning this is VERY AU
1. Chapter 1

Is this what I've been waiting for? Someone like _him_? The idea itself sounds ridiculous in my head, Sasuke Uchiha…in a relationship…with another boy…..it sounds weird but….but when I'm there, when I'm with him it's not. It's so simple and obvious. He's mine….I love him…I need him. I can't stand the idea of losing him. And I nearly did, I look at him now, every single time hating myself because of what happened to him. The second we're apart I can't breathe, it's like the walls are closing in and I'm breathless, when I'm with him it's as if I'm on some bizarre intoxicating high.

"Gaara?" Sasuke rolled over to face his sleeping lover. Sleeping….it was a bizarre thought…Gaara sleeping, self proclaimed insomniac was dozing quite happily in bed his gentle breathing tickling Sasuke's ear. "Gaara? Wake up." He said softly, slowly Gaara's eyes fluttered open.

Was this love? Was this really what it was like to truly be in love? Sasuke hoped it was. When he was with Gaara he felt complete…actually happy. Gaara was sleeping now, a rarity within itself. It was scary really, how quickly everything had progressed, from hate to mutual understanding, from mutual understanding to friends, from friends to lovers. Sasuke couldn't help tense at that phrase…_lovers_….was that what he was? Gaara's lover? Lovers….he'd never liked all that slushy stuff, the romance novels Itachi would secretly read just seemed absurd to him. He looked over at the sleeping boy as he woke up.

"Sasuke? God what time is it?" Gaara ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke smiled and pressed a kiss against the kanji on Gaara's forehead.

"It's early don't worry." Gaara frowned at Sasuke, confused.

"So why did you wake me up?" He said sounding like a small child, Sasuke smiled.

"Because…"

I promised myself this wouldn't happen…love….it's just not right for me. I'm not in love…not now this isn't love. It's just a phase…..a very long drawn out phase….I promised myself that I would never get caught up in someone else again. I would live and love for myself, avoiding any form of pain from anyone else. But he's looking at me now, his hair messy and his eyes wide, and I gulp. This is love. And I hate myself for it. Yet I love him. I love him for bothering to love me. Yes this is just a phase…one that I hope won't end too soon.

"So why did you wake me up?" Gaara said slightly annoyed. Sasuke blushed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here with me Gaara….I wanted to believe this was real." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara. "Because," He whispered in Gaara's ear, "you're too good for me….." Gaara fell limp against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed. He'd fallen back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Charm free zone

I own nothing...if I did there would be more SasuxGaa in the anime and fillers would be abolished. Anywho this is yaoi if you find this offensive don't read it. 

chapter dedication: Perez Hilton for making me laugh 

"He's not staying over again tonight." Itachi said simply not even looking up from his breakfast. Sasuke dropped his spoon angrily. 

"Why the hell not!" He stood up, fists clenched, Itachi sighed Sasuke had always had such a vicious temper, something he'd inherited of their father no doubt. Itachi was quiet, the calm in the chaos that was their family, Itachi had definitely inherited their mother's calm nature. "He's not staying because I have decided it." Itachi said simply, Sasuke stared at incredulously. 

"You just get worse every day don't you! It's like you WANT to ruin my life!" Itachi sighed as Sasuke stomped angrily out the room. 

"Just slap him around the back of the head." Kisame said simply after Itachi had explained the 'eventful' breakfast. Sasori snorted. "What? That's what I do with my little brother when he pisses me off." Kisame said simply. 

"Which would explain why Suigetsu always looks slightly feral when I see him." Sasori deadpanned. Itachi was beginning to regret inviting the two over for a cup of tea and a chat, Kisame and Sasori very rarely managed to get on at the best of times.

"Oh ha ha very droll." Kisame muttered darkly. Itachi couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"Look Itachi you have to lay down some ground rules, be more strict." Sasori said smartly. 

"Oh here we go Mr 'I'm training to be a Psychiatrist'." Kisame groaned. 

"Shut up Kisame. Now Itachi you've been far too lenient on him, lay down some rules, tell him he can't have his own way. He can sulk as much as likes but he won't get what he wants." Sasori looking meaningfully at Itachi.

"I am happy that he's got a you know..." Itachi mumbled, he'd never liked the idea of Sasuke being vaguely sexual with anyone it was just...Sasuke was his brother, it was disgusting to say the least. 

"Sasuke has been better since he decided to become 'friends'" Sasori used quotation marks at the use of friends. "I mean Sasuke sulks far less than he used to but still, he is spoilt and he needs to be trained." Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"He's not a dog Sasori." 

"No he's sixteen there's no difference." They all laughed. 

"Yeah Itachi your little brother's about as lovable as a pit bull terrier." Itachi laughed. 

"Aw he's just misunderstood." Sasori rolled his eyes. 

"That is such a teenager thing to say." He smirked. 

"You were no different Sasori, you were just like Sasuke." Kisame said laughing. 

"Aha, there was a difference." Sasori smiled. "Yes I was surly, grumpy, impossible to talk to, generally messy and pleasant...but! I knew how to dress myself." He said proudly. Itachi grinned. 

"Sure you think that." He sighed. "Gaara's so...so...so nice. Very polite, friendly, clever, funny, why on earth would he go out with my brother of all people?" 

"God only knows." Sasori said sipping some tea.

"Yeah face it Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha, your little brother and 'darling' of the Uchiha family is a charm free zone." Itachi nodded. 

"Yes, I know and I'm going to fix that." Itachi said firmly, he'd make sure his brother was capable of human contact…even if it killed him.

"Hey Itachi I'll bet you a hundred pounds that you can't make Sasuke suitable of a decent conversation in a month." Itachi looked at Sasori and saw the challenge in his eyes. 

"Fine you're on Akasuna." He shook his hand. "May the best man win." 

"Thanks I intend to." Sasori grinned. Itachi sighed and flipped through his phone contacts stopping at the letter 'G' there was only one person that could help him now...

Le fin...for now?


	3. Chapter 3: My Fair Lady

A note: I thought I t was kinda obvious that this was an AU story but maybe not. I posted this after writing it AGES ago for LuciousLadyLucius who knew that it was an Au fic woops here's the proof it's an AU. first clue:

Chapter one: Itachi wouldn't read a romance novel and Gaara doesn't sleep

Chapter two:

1. Gaara is not all sweetness and light

2. Sasori does not go to university and Itachi didn't know him when he was naturally young

3. Sadly the Akatsuki will not be having 'tea' together

4. Suigetsu is NOT Kisame's little brother

Phew, rant over. I own nothing blah blah blah enjoy

Chapter dedication: Andre, Soviet Machine!!

"Yes mother…..yes…..no…..I am washing behind my ears……Sasuke is too……no we're not living of takeaways…..yes he's watching his p's and q's…." Kisame smirked as a flustered Itachi consoled his mother via the telephone. "Yes, yes, yes I love you too…..mhm….bye then." Itachi threw the telephone on the sofa, evidently annoyed.

"Bad telephone call?" Kisame said understandingly, Itachi snorted.

"That's not the half of it, you'd think I was some crazed drug addict and Sasuke was still a sweet innocent oh-so-corruptible angel." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"How long are your parents going to be on holiday?" Itachi huffed.

"I don't really care, I wish they'd taken Sasuke with them, it's like talking to a brick wall every night." Kisame laughed.

"Have fun making him a 'gentlemen'." Itachi frowned then smiled.

"Ah yes than you for reminding me." He switched his phone on and dialled a number, the two waited anxiously for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello?" Itachi grinned. Success.

"Ah Gaara it's Itachi, we spoke earlier?" There was a pause.

"Oh yes sorry I had to go but my brother got his hand stuck in the fridge again." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Well anyway you said something about Sasuke?"

"Oh um well, you and I both know my brother's not the sweetest thing on the planet and I made a bet with my friend. The bet was that I could not make Sasuke a sociable person and change him from being a 'charm free zone'." There was a long silence.

"What is this My Fair Lady?" Gaara was evidently confused.

"Well um…it's…I mean he's quite hard to live with him, you spend a lot of time with him, is he any different with you?" Gaara sighed.

"He's well...interesting, I usually do the talking for both of us."

"I thought so, anyway I need your help." Gaara tutted.

"Okay fine what do I need to do?"

"Meet me in Starbuck in an hour."

"What time period are you living in Danna?" Sasori laughed.

"Sometime around the 1850's Deidara." Deidara took a sip out of his milkshake.

"It's very My Fair Lady isn't it?" He smiled coyly. "Do you think you'll win?" Sasori grinned slightly.

"I always win Deidara…after all I won you didn't I?" There was a pause the two smiled at each other.

"That's so cheesy Danna." Deidara laughed flushing.

"So how come you're bright red?" Deidara smirked.

"I'm blushing from embarrassment."

"Sure Dei whatever." The two sat in silence drinking their chosen drinks, Sasori had opted for a black coffee as usual while Deidara had decided much to Sasori's disgust on a vanilla and butterscotch milkshake, the older redhead had never had much of a sweet tooth. They always drank and met up at the same café, it was where they had first met after all, Sasori remembered it as if it were yesterday. Deidara had spilt a boiling hot coffee over Sasori and his essay, needless to say the least there had been some pretty 'colourful' words that day.

"So if you're living in the 1850's I figure you should wear some sexy period clothes." Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes Deidara how utterly splendid that would be." He said in a posh stereotypical English voice, Deidara giggled.

"I love it when you do your accent Danna."

This was the first time Itachi had not seen Gaara drink a coffee, the younger boy was a self confessed workaholic, hell bent on getting into the best university possible, he'd even 'supposedly' given up sleeping to keep his grades up. But now the young redhead was sipping an orange juice, maybe he'd seen sense.

"So what is your plan?" Gaara said looking up from his croissant.

"First off tell me what Sasuke's like with you." Itachi drank his tea slowly, Gaara smiled slightly, why was it that whenever he saw Itachi there was an ever-present cup of tea in his hand? He didn't see just what was so bad about Sasuke's brother, sure he was a little strict but didn't that show he cared?

"Well, he's um nice to me now, a little over protective sometimes but he makes me feel loved I guess."

"He's to you now?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well didn't get on did we?" That was true Sasuke and Gaara regularly had 'run ins' usually started by Sasuke.

"Well he can have a bit of a nasty tongue on him when he wants." Itachi explained.

"That's an understatement." Gaara said dryly.

"Well anyway do you have any ideas?" Itachi said questionably, Gaara frowned while Itachi waited expectantly.

"Yes."

Dun dun duuuun what will happen?

r&r and you'll find out


End file.
